Fall to Peices
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Sonfic. Max and fang get into a fight. Poor birdie kids. Maxs gets a little emotional. Song is fall to peices no duh by Avril Lavigne. kindof sad. Some one help me put it in a better genre


Fall To Pieces

AN/ Since my other song fic didn't get swore at. As in people screaming and cursing about how much they hate it, I decided to do another one. Max's feelings during a fight with fang.

**Disclaimer:**** V: (in bleach white room tied up in straight jacket.) hehehehehehehhe!1 Yes I soooo own Mr. Uh huh., That's right.**

Max's POV 

I slammed the door to the bathroom. The flock was staying in a hotel again and guess who I got stuck rooming with? If you said obnoxious all but a computer friendless fang, congrats. You get a cookie! We were fighting again. God, I hate fighting with fang.

What was the fight about you ask? Well, I actually don't remember what started it. I just remember that we both ended up yelling waving our arms. I started nagging at him for splitting up the flock, even though that was a month ago. I was just still so upset about it. Then he started yelling about why couldn't I just let it go.

_**I looked away, then I looked back at you. **_

_**You tried to say**_

_**The things that you can't undo.**_

_**If I had my way**_

_**I'd never get over you.**_

Then he started yelling at me about Ari. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated it when Fang and I argued. That's when I locked myself in the bathroom. He went downstairs to get some ice from the ice machine for Gazzy, he hurt his knee when we landed. I wish we could just stop fighting.

_**Today's the Day**_

_**I pray that we make it through.**_

I heard the door to the room open and shut. Fang was back. God I wished I could go back in there, just to be in the same room with him. But if I did that, we would probably start fighting again.

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you.**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you.**_

He was my best friend, and, even though you'll never hear me admit it, I was in love with him. When we fought if felt like my heart was being put in a blender. Seriously. I could feel tears blurring my vision. I swiped at them knowing that if I didn't I would start bawling my eyes out. And there was no one to hold me if I cried tonight.

_**You're the only one**_

_**I'd be with till the end**_

_**When I come undone**_

_**You bring me back again**_

_**Back under the stars**_

_**Back into your arms.**_

Soon, the lights went off in the main room part. About an hour later, when I was sure he was asleep, I snuck back out of the bathroom and climbed into my side of the bed. At least now I knew that I wouldn't be able to start another fight tonight. It's hard to fight with some one who's sleeping.

_**I don't want to fall to pieces **_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to sit and cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you. **_

I listened to Fangs breathing and started to fall asleep, but just before I did, I swiped the tears away from the corners of my eyes. That way in the morning, no one would know I had been crying.

_**Want to know who you are**_

_**Want to know where to start**_

_**I want to know what this means**_

_**Want to know how to feel **_

_**Want to know what is real**_

_**I want to know every thing. Every thing.**_

_**I don't want to fall to pieces **_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to sit and cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you. **_

The last thing I did before I fell asleep was whisper in the dark "I love you." Even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you.**_

_**AN/ wow, that was actually depressing to write.**_


End file.
